


The one where Neymar snapped

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dont know bitch, Its 1am and i had to write tjis shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Neymar is done with his bullshit really he is





	The one where Neymar snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I'm a huge PSG & real Madrid fan
> 
> This is based off the Taylor swift song " we are never ever getting back together" and also based off this song I can't stop listening to https://youtu.be/fE0N0u6cibk

"I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying, this is it, I've had enough  
'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space (what?)  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you" 

Leo and Neymar had really only been dating for a month. When Neymar noticed Leo's drift from him instead wanting to always hang out with Luis. No matter what Neymar did it seemed as if Leo was avoiding him at this point. Hell Leo could go days without answering his messages and go days without seeing each other.  
Till Neymar finally cornered him at his house a few days later wanting answers. 

" Neymar we're going too fast I need space. You're just going in too hard"  
To say the least Neymar had kicked Leo's ass out of the house after that comment as harsh tears streamed down his face. God Dani was right his relationship with Leo really didn't last. 

A week. It only took a week for Leo to approach him after practice. 

" Ney I'm so sorry baby I don't know what I said and please I'll change take me back"  
Neymar could be really smart at times today wasn't one of those times. He didn't bother to tell Dani they were back together. Somehow he already knows. 

A few days later nothing had change. Hell it worse now with Leo showing more interest in anyone but him. HE EVEN WINKED AT PIQUE.

And it ended soon after that as Neymar didn't want anything more to do with Leo. As his anger bubbled up more and more he ended it then and their. 

Well sorta a day later Leo came to him with flowers and teary eyes. How can Neymar say no to that?

Oh we called it off again last night  
But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

And they both had called it off a week later after Neymar had started being too close for Leo. Dani told him "i told you so" but let Neymar rant on the phone the day after. 

" This is the last time Dani I swear he keeps playing me."  
Neymar had said that faithful night with Dani humming in response. 

"We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together  
Like, ever"

" Leo I told you I don't want this. I'm sick of having my heart hurt."  
Neymar had said to Leo as the other man kept trying to convince Neymar to try just one more time with "us". 

" C'mon Neymar babe, I just wanna talk."  
Leo had stated giving Neymar a sad look at the fact Neymar really didn't want to try again. 

" Go talk to Geri or Rafinha or to me but it better not be about a relationship."  
Neymar had said as seriously as he could walking off ignoring Leo's please with him. 

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Neymar was already feeling better to say the least. Sure his heart hurt a fuck ton but he was getting better. He went through his relationship with Leo wondering where they went wrong. Any argument whether it be as small as "what color shirts to wear" or as big as "Are you cheating on me?" It always seemed like Leo was trying to get an reaction out of Neymar it was so frustrating. And it made Neymar mad just thinking about it. 

Oh, you called me up again tonight  
But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

Neymar couldn't do it anymore. He really couldn't. This was too much he asked Dani for help. And he had something that Neymar would never forget. 

" Hey Ney you know over here we would love you as a player. I know its nothing great but it'll give you a fresh start and everyones here for you"  
Dani had explained but Neymar's head was already springing with ideas. Dani didn't even have to explain farther before Neymar answered 

" Yes" 

"We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We! Are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But, we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh oh oh"

Rumors started. Just like Dani said they would. Neymar ignored them that seemed to worry his teammates or what would he his former teammates. 

" Neymar you can't just leave"  
Leo had told him after one frustrating practice. Neymar's face changed with anger as he starred at him. 

" Really? Watch me"  
He really couldn't handle his words as he left Leo shocked as ever. He didn't truly think Neymar would leave but now its obvious. 

Leo talked to everyone one the team about it hoping someone would have some would have something to make Neymar stay. Geri told him to just leave it alone and Neymar can go if he wants. 

Leo didn't like that. 

" I used to think that we were forever ever, ever  
And I used to say, never say never  
Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like I just I mean this is exhausting, you know, like  
We are never getting back together like, ever"

The day had come. No one was really surprised when they heard Neymar was going to PSG. I mean all of Neymar's friends were there after all. Leaving was hard, leaving Leo was harder.

" Leo don't do this you had your chance. A few tears won't make me stay."  
All Neymar had said to Leo. As he left Barca for good. 

It really wasn't too bad here. Dani was here he had practically tackled him to the ground when he saw Neymar. Neymar didn't mind. 

Thiago, Neymar and Dani were all at Dani's house playing fifa. When Neymar had gotten a call. Neymar didn't bother to answer it as he was playing once they had finally stopped he hummed as he picked up his phone and checked. 

Leo

He clicked on the voicemail 

" Ney baby god I miss you so much and Jesus I love you. You not being here is crushing me. call me back please."

Everyone's attention was at Neymar as he shook his head deleted the voice mail and went back to the game. He didn't notice but Dani was proud of him. 

But he did notice the slight blush on Dani's cheeks when he would put his head on Dani's lap. But that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular thoughts but if Neymar is happy at PSG well hes happy idc


End file.
